


superwolf

by CalmSurrender, Jura, Vallern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, characters pairings and warnings will change as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender/pseuds/CalmSurrender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura/pseuds/Jura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara tries to balance her life as an alien werewolf, Supergirl, and an assistant for the Queen of All Media. </p><p>(If somewhere along the way she could get Ms. Grant to finally call her Kara instead of Kiera, that'll be great, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped out when Jura showed me the cast pic for Supergirl S2. I saw that dude from Teen Wolf and she said he's gonna play Superman. And she said "werewolf Kara" and the rest is history.
> 
> CalmSurrender gave me the rough draft to be polished for this chapter since I'm not really sure about my ability to write Supercat. But I thought it would be a great opportunity to learn. Something about getting out of the comfort zone and such.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to balance her life as a werewolf alien. It's hard and often anime-esque, but it's her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheee! More fics from the flaky ol' me!

 It’s 7:54 AM and Kara is running late while trying to eat the piece of toast that hangs out from her mouth at the same time.

She has to be ready with a latte and a croissant before she meets Cat or she will die. Superpowers or not, Cat probably still can kill her if she puts her mind to it.

Things have been so weird lately and she doesn’t even know why. Her powers have been hard to control whenever she’s in CatCo, and as she spends nearly 12 hours a day there, it can be overwhelming. And no, she’s not talking about her heat vision or super strength, but her other set of powers. The more animalistic ones.

She’s been a werewolf ever since she could remember. It’s a thing in the House of El; Kal also has it, but somehow he has a better grasp of it than her, even though she’s the one that’s supposed to be teaching him.

For years, she struggled with how to control the beast inside her, but Kal and Jeremiah helped a lot and now she can turn whenever she wants.

However, lately it hasn’t been easy. She suddenly gets the urge to turn or some part of her body starts changing and she can barely stop it and avoid exposing herself. She doesn’t want to out herself since supernatural creatures in this planet are marginalized, and for someone who has been into different planets and civilizations, that kind of attitude is so backwards. Kara tries not to think bad thoughts about Earth since it’s her home now, but sometimes it’s hard.

She makes a mental note to talk to Kal about it. Maybe he will know better.

One thing that is for certain, however; it always happens around Cat.

 

* * *

 

_Oh god, she’s going to kill me._

It’s 8:15 AM now and she only has 15 minutes to get to CatCo with the latte and croissant, and since Cat is a firm believer of being fashionably late, she will be arriving in about 18 minutes from her special elevator.

Fortunately, she has her other superpowers that she can use for this kind of situation: super speed.

When she’s certain no one is paying attention to her, she uses her speed to run towards CatCo, only stopping in front of the bathrooms since there are no cameras there. She also reheats Cat’s latte with her heat vision so it would be right at the perfect temperature that her boss likes. If everything is perfect, maybe this time Cat would call her by her name.

The thought makes her drool a bit, and she blames her inner wolf for that.

 _It’s this office_ , Kara thought while walking towards the elevator, _something must be triggering my powers and bringing them out of my control_.

 

* * *

 

She finally arrives at the office two minutes before Cat’s supposed to come. Winn notices her arrival and raises his arm, waiting for a high five.

When she’s in the middle of high-fiving Winn, she suddenly smells and hears Cat approaching from her elevator, muttering something about Lois Lane. Her nails turn into claws and she accidentally scratches Winn’s palm.

“Ow!” He winces when he sees three bloody scratch marks on his palm.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

“Kara, this is like, the fifth time this happens! What if I lose my hand? Not everyone has super healing!” He whispers and glances around to see if anyone’s observing their interaction and Kara’s change.

She stares at his hand with a guilty expression and Winn gestures to her hand with his chin, eyes wide with panic.

She almost drops Cat’s breakfast while trying to hide her now furry hand. Unfortunately, Cat decides to join them right in that moment. Her elevator’s doors opens and Cat walks out of it like she owns the place. Well, she _does_ own the place, but still.

Her presence makes Kara fidget even more. She prays to Rao or any other god that might be listening for less scrutiny from Cat, because she can’t face her boss with a paw in place of her right hand.

“Is there something wrong, Kiera? I’d hate to face the day with an empty stomach because you’re especially jumpy and incompetent today.”

Cat looks at Kara up and down, and while normally she likes it, Cat’s scrutiny makes her more nervous than ever. She can feel her tail starting to pop out.

But Rao probably hears her, since Cat merely clicks her tongue and takes her breakfast, walking past Kara without a second glance.

Kara is left staring at Cat’s retreating back and everything feels too hot to handle right now.

“Kara, are you okay? You’re kind of fuming a bit there.”

“What?”

She can barely hear Winn, too feverish and busy trying to get her hand back to normal and her tail to disappear.

“Seriously, I can see steam coming out of you.” He stares at her in wonder, making Kara concentrate even more.

Winn snaps his fingers. “Are you in heat or something? Wait, do you guys even go into heat? Or have you imprinted on someone?! Who is it?!"

The barrage of questions from him is enough to snap Kara back from her intense concentration.

“Winn, for the last time, my life is not Twilight.” _God, I need to talk to Kal._

Finally she regains control of herself and she’s about to sit when she hears, “Kiera, my office now!” coming from Cat’s office.

Oh no.

 

* * *

 

She approaches Cat with a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. Her heart is beating fast in anticipation of Cat’s scolding. _And it’s only 8:50 in the morning…_

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

Cat goes into a rant about some B-list celebrity doing who knows what.  She can’t focus on anything right now because her beast is trying to break free and the last thing she wants is to turn into a wolf in front of _Cat freaking Grant_ , of all people.

Her senses are enhanced and she can smell Cat’s perfume and the croissant she just ate. She can hear Cat’s heartbeat and it’s oddly soothing for her right now…

“Kiera, are you even listening to anything I just said? What is with you today?” Cat looks at her and Kara can see her worry underneath her indifferent demeanor, which sobers her rather quickly.

“I’m really sorry, Miss Grant. I’m feeling a bit under the weather today, did you need something?”

Cat scrunches her nose. “Kiera, your best quality is that you never get sick.”

“Wait, that’s the best quality about me?"

She waves her off. “Do me a favor and get out of my office. While I don’t want you to spread germs all over the building, I don’t want you to spread your germs to me even more. So shoo.”

“But what about your…”

“Goodbye, Kiera.” Cat puts her glasses on and starts to focus on her laptop again, ignoring Kara entirely.

She stares at Cat typing on her laptop and she feels her teeth sharpening, so she turns around as fast as humanly possible and sits on her chair, pondering what the hell just happened.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Could Winn be right? Am I in heat? Mother and Father never said anything about heat!_

_Or maybe it’s like some sort of wolf flu? Or maybe the full moon is getting here earlier; I haven’t checked the calendar again…_

Her inner freak out is interrupted by Winn. He clutches a tissue on his wounded hand and looks worryingly at Kara.

“Seriously, you’re starting to worry me. You sure you’re okay? Maybe you should talk to you-know-who about it. Or maybe James, he could have known something about this since they’re so close.”

James.

What if that’s the answer?

What if she’s…

No.

But…

But what if Stephenie freaking Meyer is right?

What if she’s—god, even thinking about it gives her chills—imprinted on James? Sure, he’s hot and nice and she’s had a crush on him ever since they met, but to imprint on him?

Great, now the idea won’t leave her head.

Freaking Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pity Kara whenever she has to go to public bathroom...


	2. pizza and texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks about her condition with Alex and Kal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CalmSurrender added the emojis and the bit about Lana, which is great because I don't know anything about Superman other than he wears his brief outside -_- Jura gave me an idea for a hard as fuck pairing lol I hope I can pull it off

Kara sighs deeply when she opens her apartment door, and that’s saying something considering she could probably do a triathlon three times a day. Today is just so exhausting.

First, there was the morning disaster when she accidentally scratched Winn and nearly popped her tail in front of Cat.

Then Cat asked her to pick up her lunch and when she got to Cat’s office, she smelled Cat again and her legs turned furry.

Thank god for slacks.

When she tried to calm herself down and changed her legs back, Cat must’ve thought she zoned out and kicked her out of the office yet again.

James and Winn took her out for lunch, and while she could control herself better around James, Winn’s theory made her choke up when James smiled to her. Poor Winn got scratched up again when he gave her his garlic bread.

Still in daze from lunch’s fiasco, she screwed up again when she went to James’ office to pick up some files. His kind eyes and concerned tones made her stomach flutter from the attention, and she just stood there babbling like an idiot until James pointed to her head with his jaw dropped.

When she reached around her head, she could feel her wolf ears coming out. While James already knew about Kara’s condition, he didn’t see it often, and her crush make her self-conscious.

So she ran while stammering apologies to him.

But now that she's home, she can try to forget that this day ever happened, and since this is Thursday, it means weekly dinner with Alex.

Ah, Alex. Her sister will probably calm her down. And feed her, which is more important. She hopes Alex brings pizza.

 

* * *

 

She can smell Alex now; apple, coffee, chlorine, and a hint of sweat. So before Alex even knocks on her door, she opens it with a bright smile on her face. 

She grabs three boxes of extra large pizzas from Alex's hands. "Oh, you got the meat lovers!" She sniffs the air. "Oh god, why do you taint my beautiful pizza with your gross pineapple and ham? It's like a crime against nature, Alex!"

"Um, first of all, it's awesome. Also, what do you know about food? You have no taste and you will shove everything inside your piehole. I still haven't forgotten when you ate my sneakers, you know."

"You said you would never bring that up anymore!"

"Well, you're the one that attacked my pizza first!"

"Ugh, whatever! I'm hungry, let's just eat."

They sit together on Kara's couch, munching pizza right from the box. Alex’s attention is divided; half on the TV, and half on Kara. She’s acting strange. Well, stranger than usual which is incredible given that she’s an alien werewolf.

Kara stops chewing and she’s staring at the TV with blank eyes. The human knows it means that she’s thinking, but it’s rare for her to think about things when half of her pizza is still steaming in front of her.

Alex let her think for a few minutes, but when ten minutes pass without Kara saying anything, it begins to worry her. There’s a reason why Kara’s nickname is Sunny Danvers, and that’s because she’s so damn sunny and good at shrugging things off, somehow. It’s so weird to see her pondering about things and ignoring food.

“Kara, you okay?”

No answer.

“Hellooooo?”

Still no answer.

“I’m pregnant.”

Silence.

“I’m gonna take your pizza.”

Nope, nothing.

“Cat Grant is coming in five minutes.”

“WHAT?!” Kara’s head snaps to Alex’s direction so fast she worries the younger woman accidentally broke her neck.

“I’m kidding! Wow, it must be serious if you didn’t even react when I said I’m gonna take your pizza.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“I won’t, not all of us have crazy high metabolism, damn.” Alex raises her hands. “And yet you listened to me when I said Cat Grant is coming. Hmm.”

“I don’t like that ‘hmm’.”

“Do you have something to say to me, Kara?”

“I…” She opens her mouth and shuts it again. “Actually, yes.”

“Alright, spill.”

“This is weird, but… did Jeremiah ever say something to you about, you know, my wolf?”

Alex frowns. “I think so, some of it anyway. Why? Is there something wrong with it?”

“Well, I haven’t told you, but lately my wolf has been, I don’t know, acting out. Take this morning, for an instance. I was high-fiving Winn, and then my claws suddenly came out and I scratched him. I did the same at lunch too. My legs turned furry when Ms. Grant called me to her office. Thank god I’m wearing slacks today. And James saw when my ears popped out.” Kara groans. “Today is so exhausting.”

“Wait a minute; did you just randomly turn your body parts to a wolf?”

“I guess, in a way. It's not like I wanted them to! It just happened.”

“That’s really weird. Is there something wrong with you? Are you sick?” Alex gasps. “Are you imprinting on someone?!”

“Seriously, you too?!” She scrunches her nose. “What’s with the imprinting questions? How many people read Twilight?!”

“Hey, to be fair that’s one of the most popular paranormal romance books out there, shitty as it is. And who knows, maybe Meyer is right.”

“She’s wrong! I don’t hate vampires, for one.”

“Because you’ve never met one.”

“Still!”

“Alright, I get it. If you’re not imprinting, then what? Late puberty?”

“I don’t know! I already went through puberty when I was 13, so I don’t think so…”

“Maybe the Phantom Zone changed something inside you?” Alex asks with a soft tone. It’s something of a sore spot for Kara, but what if she’s right?

“Maybe. I don’t know. I hate this.” Kara bites her lips in frustration.

What is happening to her?

 

* * *

 

Alex goes back a little after nine. They were speculating about what could be the cause of Kara’s random transformations, but they hit the wall because neither knows enough about the wolf inside her. Her sister talked about the little things Jeremiah told her about Kara’s wolf, what to do in case of a full moon, how much food she needs and things like that, but nothing that could explain what's happening to her right now. She doesn't even think he knew about it.  

She suggested asking Kal about it since he’s older and he might know more about what happens to her. 

She agrees and hopes with all of her strength it’s not imprinting.

Kara grabs her phone and looks for Kal’s number in her contact list. He always said that she could call or text him anytime, but she doesn’t really take on his offer often. She feels guilty, because talking to him reminds her of her home. Home that is just dust in the universe now.

She blinks back her tears and taps on Kal’s numbers to text him.

Kara 21.27: _Kal, are you up? :O_

The reply comes almost instantaneously.

Kal 21.27: _Yeah, just finished dinner with Lois :) what’s up, cuz?_

Kara 21.28: _Aww, tell her I say hi! :DD_

Kal 21.30: _She said hi back! She also asked when are you gonna visit us again, btw_

Kara 21.32: _No promises, Kal. Ms. Grant will literally spew fire if I take the day off without at least two weeks warning, especially if she finds out I did it to hang out with you guys on the daily planet :’D_

Kal 21.33: _Lol_

Kara 21.33: _It’s kinda hectic right now. I can’t leave Ms. Grant alone :/_

Kal 21.36: _Lois said ‘it’d be sweet if it’s anyone but Cat’_

Kara 21.37: _Tell her Ms. Grant’s not that bad D:_

Kal 21.39: _I did and she made a gagging sound_

Kara 21.39: _I don’t understand their rivalry sometimes_

Kal 21.40: _Me too, but just between you and me, I think deep down they’re friends_

Kara 21.40: _Yeah and they’re too proud to admit it :D_

Kal 21.41: _Probably lol. Anyway, what’s up? I hope you’re okay_

Kara 21.42: _I’m okay, I guess. I’m not sure :/_

Kal 21.42: _Why?_

Kara 21.44: _Kal, have you ever randomly changed your body parts to your wolf? D:_

Kal 21.45: _Umm, yeah_

Kara 21.45: _Why is that??? DD:_

Kal 21.47: _It’s usually when I can’t hold back my emotions or something. But it was when I was like, 15._

Kara 21.47: _Why is it happening to me then??? :/_

Kal 21.47: _Maybe you’re stressed out?_

Kara 21.48: _I don’t think so. I’d notice if I was :/_

Kal 21.49: _Or maybe there’s something that makes you feel really strongly_

Kara 21.49: _Could be… idk, I’m not sure about that_

Kal 21.52: _Well, think about it. Whenever it happens, what’s the common ground between all of them?_

Kara 21.53: _Let me think :O_

Kara frowns. Common ground between all of them? It mostly happens whenever she’s near James or Ms. Grant…

Oh my god.

No. No way.

Kara 21.59: _Kal, is it possible to be transformed when you have a strong feelings for someone???? DDD:_

Kal 22.02: _Of course, I remember that my tail popped out when I saw Lois for the first time. Literal one not the other one lol, not to mention I kept changing bits and bits of myself when I was in high school and liked this girl that I dated back then and I barely saved myself from so many awkward moments. It was so hard to control, you would think a boner would be the most embarrassing thing that could happen to a teenager but nope lol_

Kara 22.02: _Ewww! TMI!!! :(((_

Kal 22.02: _Sorry :P But yeah it’s possible._

Kara 22.02: _Oh damn it :/_

Kal 22.04: _Are you in love with someone????_

Kara 22.05: _What?! No!_

Kal 22.05: _Then why did you ask that???_

Kara 22.06: _Because I just realized what’s the common ground between my transformations! D:_

Kal 22.07: _And it is…?_

Kara 22.07: _Whenever I’m near James and Ms. Grant_

There’s no reply for ten minutes and Kara bites her nails nervously. _Damn it, Kal, now is not the time to reply slowly!_

Kal 22.18: _Sorry, Lois was bugging me to wash the dishes. Also aww!!! Jimmy? He’s a good man, cuz_

Kara 22.18: _But what about Ms. Grant?? Not to mention James has a girlfriend already! :(_

Kal 22.18: _Well maybe you also like Cat. Nothing’s wrong with that_

Kara 22.18: _But it’s weird!!! I don’t really think about her in that way_

Kal 22.18: _Feelings are weird, cuz. And maybe you don't but your wolf says otherwise, it can be a bitch sometimes, sorry for the strong language_

Kara 22.19: _Very weird, and trust me I know x3_

Kal 22.21: _So if you do really have strong feelings or w/e for them, what are you gonna do?_

Kara 22.21: _Idk ugh I can’t think about them in that way. So weird D:_

Kal 22.23: _The more you deny yourself, the worse it'll get. I’m speaking from experience here._

Kara 22.23: _What happened?? :S_

Kal 22.27: _When I just got to know Lana, my hs gf, I tried to deny my feelings for her, but it got even worse. I couldn't even be in the same building as her before I popped my tail, literally and metaphorically. But then one day she cornered me and demanded to know why I’ve been avoiding her and I nearly turned to the wolf right there. I just kind of stammered that I like her and we dated for a while and then I met Lois here and something similar happened but I had more control so it was easier, and the rest is history_

Kara 22.29: _Wtf Kal what’s with you and TMI is2g DD:_

Kal 22.32: _Cause it’s fun :P anyway the point is eventually the feelings calm down and so do the random transformations. At least for me._

Kara 22.33: _What should I do it’s not like I can tell them about this. It would be super weird!!!_

Kal 22.35: _You can at least talk to Jimmy about it. Get to know him more and stuff. He’s a good guy, Kara. I trust him._

Kara 22.36: _I know, but I get lightheaded whenever he smiles at me. How can I get to know him when I can’t even talk to him without my ears making a sudden appearance? Besides he has a girlfriend so it would be totally inappropriate D:_

Kal 22.37: _Jimmy knows about your condition so it’s a start. At least you don’t have to hide whenever you’re with him, and you'll just talk to him about it and he's very understanding, you don't have to worry about overstepping boundaries_

Kara 22.37: _True, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get self-conscious about it :/_

Kal 22.41: _I get you, and I know it’s hard, but just try. The worst that could happen is he’ll find it funny; things get awkward for a bit, and then get back to normal and you'll be friends again, or he could even be interested in you, who knows, I'm not telling you to get in between his relationship tho!_

Kara 22.42: _That’s easy for you to say, Lois likes you back!_

Kal 22.44: _True lol but hey, we can’t know until you try, right?_

Kara 22.44: _Ugh, I guess :((_

Kal 22.47: _Hey, Lois is calling me to go to bed and I have a 7 am meeting tomorrow morning so I have to go :( but I hope I’ve helped even if it’s just a bit. I'm sorry this was cut short but you know you can contact me anytime and you can come here anytime as well, Lois and I miss you_

Kara 22.49: _You did help, don’t worry :) we should’ve talk more often. I kinda miss you guys too :*_

Kal 22.50: _Really, ‘kinda’ miss me? After all of the awesome advice I gave you?_

Kara 22.51: _Fiiiine, I miss you. Maybe we should meet up sometimes, when Superman isn’t busy ;)_

Kal 22.51: _I’m always busy but I’d make time for you, Kara. Just say the word._

Kara 22.52: _Okay, I’ll look forward to it :) Night! <3 <3 :* :*_

Kal 22.54 _Night cuz :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wonder what will happen next!


End file.
